Together Alone
by mfoxears
Summary: The Cullen family are all married to each other. Esme and Rosalie find themselves alone in the house and in need of a comforting bath. Please read A/N in the beginning of story. One shot.


**A/N 1:** This story is taking place in the universe created by Zoya Zalan in her stories First Night ( s/6397987/1/First_Night) and For All Eternity ( s/6618328/1/For_All_Eternity). The idea is that the members of the Cullen family are all married to each other. I recommend reading her stories not only to get a good grasp on the theme, but also because they are amazing. If you find this universe intriguing I have already written one before called Afternoon Need ( s/6883495/1/Afternoon-Need), and I have ideas to more one shots in this universe. I will post all of these as individual stories, since they will all be about different parings and in different times, so if you want to be updated, please subscribe to my author's page and not the story itself.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** This story takes place in Forks, but before Bella has moved there.

* * *

 **Together Alone**

My husbands are out hunting for the weekend, they have gone far away and made a trip out of it. Alice, Rosalie and I are to go hunting closer to home tomorrow. Today is just a regular day, not that time matter anymore with no sleeping and no dying. Rosalie is out in the garage fixing up the Volvo since Edward had been driving it too fast again. Rose has complained a lot about Edward destroying the cars, but I know she is happy spending time in the garage fixing them up. Alice has gone shopping for new clothes, and I had offered to join her, but she'd just said I should stay at home and that she knew all our sizes anyway. She had one of her teasing smiles for a microsecond just before she left, but I didn't read too much into it. She'd tell me eventually, if it is something I need to know. For now I am sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room reading the latest issue of the home decor magazine I'm subscribed to. I don't really need to sit down, but I am doing it out of habit. I have already read this issue, and my memory don't really need refreshing, but I don't feel like doing anything else and the pictures of the beautifully decorated houses sooth me. It is the closest I can get to sleep, and sometimes I really miss sleeping.

I look up from my magazine when Rosalie comes in to the room. She has oil and grease on her arms an shirt. Usually she don't get that messy, but with the little information I have on cars I knew she has started a bigger project than just repairing the Volvo. She looks like she is done for now though.  
"Did it go alright, Rose?" I ask her with a low voice, not feeling the need to speak up for her as she can hear me clearly.  
"Yes, I need some parts though", Rosalie answers and I smile at her.  
There is a slight pause after my acknowledging nod before Rose continues:  
"I was going to draw myself a bath to clean up, would you care to join me?"  
"Of course", I answer, getting up from my chair.

One of the few things really bad with being quick is that other things don't get quicker, like the water running down from the tap into the jacuzzi. Usually, if I desired a bath I'd put the tap on and go away to do something else while waiting for it to fill up, but at the moment both Rosalie and I are impatiently staring at the never rising water. I touch Rosealie's arm, turning her attention away from the water for the moment. She looks down at me with one of those beautiful smiles that seems to be reserved only for Emmett, and me. It is not that Rosalie don't love all of her spouses, but she do share a more powerful bond with Emmett, and with our history we do share one too.  
"You know I love hearing you work in the garage", I tell her.  
It makes me happy knowing that she is doing something she loves, and Rosalie has been through so much pain in her human life and the beginning of her vampire one as well, that I wish that no harm would ever come to her again. Rose responds by tilting her head down and kiss me. I meet her in the kiss, with all my love. I do love this woman so much. I wrap my arms around her waist and she places her hands on my upper arms squeezing them lightly. When we break apart from the kiss her eyes are still closed.  
"I really love it when we get to spend some time together", she says while slowly opening her eyes.  
"Me too", I answer reaching up to kiss her again.  
Her hands wander over my body, gently and still with a subdued hunger. I let my own hand stroke the smal of her back as she let one of her hands find its way under my blouse.

The jacuzzi in the master bathroom is really designed for one, but it still has plenty of room for both me and Rose. We are kissing again as we're lowering ourselves into the hot water. There is just so much love and tenderness between us, not only in this moment, but in everyday life as well. The rest of our family might have a hard time seeing it, even Edward, since Rose really don't show her love around. We both have different ways of dealing with our abusive past, but I'd never let anyone suggest that Rosalie is an unloving person, because I know she's quite the opposite.

Were sitting in the bath facing eachother and I grab one of the bath sponges filling it with some shower gel. I slowly start washing the grease off of Rosalie's hands and arms. She even got some in her hair. She closes her eyes and releases a low sigh. It is not like we get tired or strained when working, but relaxing in the bath can be relaxing for the mind as well. Rose let me scrub her arms and torso without moving an inch, but with a small smile on her lips. As I reach for the shower head to wet her hair she opens her eyes, they're dark brown almost going black. I know mine must look the same.  
"Wait", she says, leaning in for another kiss.  
I let my hand drop back in the water meeting her kiss half way. Her fingers stroke my arm and I shiver from the touch. She lets her fingers wander up along my collarbone and neck, and I focus on the touch. She breaks the kiss and places another on my forehead, and I let my head rest against her shoulder as her fingers wanders down over my breasts and stomach. I let a faint moan escape my lips as her hand now strokes the inside of my thigh, waiting for reasurrance. My moan is all she needs as she lets her fingers find their way between my legs, where I'm already wet of anticipation. This is nothing new for us, Rose knows what she is doing. My body simultaniously relaxes from the complete trust I feel in Rosalies arms and stiffens from the feeling of her fingers stroking me.

I get lost in the sensation of her touch, my eyes wide open staring into her hair. Every strand of hair, every fiber in it so clear to my eyes. I focus on the different shades of blond, mapping them out from my angle. All while my body and my breath reacts to every move of her fingers. Every bend, every flick, every stroke. My breath catches on, and the sensations is rushing down my body. I am so close, and Rose knows it. Just as she pushes me over she tilts her head toward me and catches my lips with hers, me moaning uncontrollably into her lips.  
"I love you, Esme", she says as my body relaxes.  
I meet her gaze, so full of that genuine love and care.  
"And I you, Rosalie", I answer, stroking my hand over the strand of hair that still has a bit of grease in it.

We stay like this for a while. Rose stroking my arm, and me her hair. Exchanging the occational kiss, but mostly just relaxing in each other's arms. Then I sit up and reach for the shower head once more, determined to get that grease out of her hair. Not that that is the only good use of a shower head, of course. Alice won't be home for some time, truth be told she will know not to come home just yet. And I will have this amazing girl in my jacuzzi for just a little while longer.

* * *

 **A/N 3:** This paring came to me as I wondered what pairing (among the Cullens) would be the most unlikely to find fics of. I guessed Rosalie/Esme and went to search for some. As I imagined, they were not easy to find and I only read the one before wanting to write my own take on it. The backstory that I think Rose and Esme has is inspired by that one fic I read. It does not take place in a poly-amorous world as this fic does, but if anyone wants to read it, it is called "The Things Edward Saw" ( s/5035262/1/The-Things-Edward-Saw). I imagine it without the creepy peeping Edward though.


End file.
